Gracie
Gracie is a member of the USF and a shapeshifter. She was born a SeaWing, but gained the power to shapeshift from her friend, Bat. Personality Gracie is very nerdy, smart, and talented. She likes acting and playing musical instruments, and is decent at singing. She likes video games and TV shows, being a bit lazy. She is very bad at sports, but she managed to play tennis for a while in school. She is always wanted around by her friends, being great company. Sometimes, Gracie doesn't know whether she should be angry or she's just being over dramatic, so sometimes she'll get mad about something that doesn't matter but doesn't realize it. Biography Early life Gracie was born in Pyrrhia in the Kingdom of the Sea, but her name wasn't Gracie when she was born; it was Petrel. Her parents, Wave and Fulmar, took good care of her. But one day, when the SkyWings attacked the summer palace, she was separated from her parents. Her mother had instantly dashed into the battle between the SeaWings and SkyWings, while her dad instantly grabbed his daughter and dashed to the tunnel most of the SeaWings were trying to escape into. A firebomb hit Fulmar before he could go underwater, and he dropped Petrel, and lay in the sand, his wings alight. He groaned in pain, and Petrel was about to go inspect her father. But, instead her mother grabbed her and dashed through the canopy, dodging SeaWings and SkyWings somehow. She got scratched up and had a few burns. She dropped Petrel into the sea, and said, "Go, my child. I can't risk getting you killed. I have to cure your father. And if I get caught in a firebomb impact, you'll be hurt with me. And you can't wait here for me. A SkyWing is sure to see you and hurt you. Go! Go to the Deep Palace! Go somewhere safe!" So, Petrel tried her best to find the Deep Palace. She ended up swimming north without realizing it, going farther from any safe places. She found the depressing and dark island of the NightWings. A lavender animus dragon, Bat, took care of her after discovering her poor, almost lifeless figure on the burnt up beach of the NightWings' home. She hid with Bat for a month. She lived in the rain forest for most of her life since the NightWings had moved to the rain forest after the volcano on their island erupted. Relationships Cynder Cynder and Gracie are best friends. They go on trips together, talk together, and make up stuff together. Stickman Gracie and Stickman are best friends, but conflicts come between them at times. Despite the problems, their friendship in unbreakable. Spotlight Gracie met Spotlight when Stickman married her. Spotlight is fond of Gracie, and loves to watch her shapeshift. Qibli Qibli met Gracie when she was exploring Pyrrhia, her home. He saved her when a storm came and almost knocked Gracie out. Gracie told Qibli her name was Petrel as a SeaWing, but she could shapeshift, and in her other forms she went by Gracie. Qibil was astonished, and the two talked in a cave until the storm passed. He joined the USF, and the two continue to develop a friendship, maybe even a romantic one. Trivia *She is an over-obsessed SuperWhoLockian. Gallery Screenshot from 2012-12-01 22:56:27.png|Gracie in-game Screenshot from 2013-01-21 19:45:49.png|her cabin on Club Penguin Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Stickman Force